The Kidnapper
'''The Kidnapper '''is the pilot episode of Baby Einstein. In this episode, the puppets and kids have to rescue Madeline after she gets kidnapped. Plot One day, Issac decides to spy on people. He goes around looking for someone good to spy on, when he hears screaming. He sees a little girl getting kidnapped by a fat man. The girl was Madeline and was tied up in a sack. Issac looks for help so he goes to Mark, Madeline's boyfriend. Mark tells Issac that's it's an emergency. Then there's a knock on the door and it's Maren, who's in love with Mark and hates Madeline, fantasizes about killing her and plans to go back in time to stop her conception and birth. Her cronies, Jake, Nora, Faith, Maggie and Alayna appear with her. Mark is annoyed and tells Issac that they need Maren. Maren doesn't wanna help, but Mark makes her. Maren still won't listen, so he askes Issac to get acid from the garage. Issac gets it and pours it on Maren's face. Nothing happens. So Mark askes Issac to get some wires. Issac gets them and wraps them around both of Maren's feet. Maren still isn't dead. Mark askes Issac to get hot sauce from the garage. Issac gets it while Mark wrestles Maren, what she can't stand. Issac comes back and pours hot sauce on the floor. Maren and her cronies escape. Mark and Issac high five and then go off to find Madeline. Meanwhile, Madeline is getting tortured by the kidnapper. The toddler gets angry and tries to fight him off, but her punches have no effect and he throws her to the floor. This makes her even angrier and she has a tantrum. Mark and Issac arrive and take Madeline away, which calms her down. Mark and Madeline kiss but then the giant animated crayons walk in. The man ran away and Issac killed the crayons. Then the rest of the baby einstein gang and their families (Including Aspen and Sierra Clark and their mother, Julie Clark), Madeline's family (except her grandparents, as her maternal grandmother and paternal grandfather died before she was conceived and her maternal grandfather and paternal grandmother died while her mother was pregnant with her) and babysitter, Mark's family (Except his parents, because his father died before he was born and his mother died giving birth to him), the kids from Mark's school and the kids from Madeline's preschool (except Owen) come to celebrate her rescue. Madeline plays peekaboo and does cute things. Her parents then take her home and she plays with them until it is time for bed. Her mother sings her a lullaby as she falls asleep. However, a week later, someone shouts "Fire!", causing a rockslide to fall, killing forty people and causing Madeline and others to go missing. Mark and her parents start to worry for her and fear that she was killed. Two weeks later, it is revealed that Madeline was trapped under the rocks along with other people. The rockslide is eventually cleared up, but Madeline catches a disease that she contracted under the rocks from the rest of the survivors. The disease turns out to be incurable, causing the toddler to die along with the rest of the survivors in the hospital, devastating Mark and her parents in the process. After the funeral, Mark sadly locks himself in his room. A memorial is then built for the victims of the rockslide. Trivia *Third episode where crayons get killed. *This episode never happened because Madeline was never born and was conceived recently. Category:Episodes